Frank
'History' Nobody really remembers. He's about as well-known around Step City as the next bandito; amongst his own faction he's got a good rep, and most remember him being around at least the past two years or so--but nobody really remembers how he joined. There's rumours of what he did to end up a bandito, and a vague sense that it was something... bad... He's only in his early twenties; who were his parents? It's weird that nobody thinks to question it. He seems like just another face in the crowd. With his tall stature, striking blond hair and a name like "Frank", one has to wonder if he's related to--or at least idolizes--Sweet Frankie. Personality He's a six-foot five dweeb. He comes off as pretty chill and easy-going, with a tendency to sass when provoked. He's cheerful, and a bit frank, with a touch of the nervous disposition of a young adult trying to figure out what to do with their life. It'd be easier to discern more about his personality if you could understand him through that accent... He's often seen scribbling things down in a worn little moleskin notebook, just like a true hipster. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Dance The majority of his dancing is done on rollerblades. He prefers freestyle blading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cP9uptA198 x to a good tune. While on wheels, he likes to incorporate in illusionary/funk styles (primarily the electric boogaloo[x,x], with many influences) as well as the jumps, turns and ballance of classical ballet. Freestyle blading with ballet, funk and a background in step-dancing gives him an interesting ability to balance and perform illusionary styles on blades, usually moving his legs and upper body separately from each other. While flat-footed, he's also proficient in all of the above, as well as in some hip-hop styles, tapdance, and other stepdancing styles (specifically irish stepdancing). He has some training in classical ballet, courtesy of his father, however his favourite flatfoot style of all is Sean-nós , a traditional form of solo Irish stepdance. Frank is also proficient with the fiddle. His interests are a bit of-the-whim, but folk music, jazz and classical, to name a few. He enjoys a good jam. Frank is not trained in any partner-dances, but is pretty good with meshing with people on some level in ballet and tapdance battles, and he is pretty damn good at jumping into a jam on his fiddle. His flatfoot dance-preferences are not well-known on account of the fact he's almost never seen without his blades. Vibe When asked about his vibe, he explains it as the ability to momentarily alter memories and cause confusion. 'Character Relationships' Funk Mafia *Jacqueline Daily: His favourite person! Not only did she rescue him out of a dumpster, she gave him a place to wash up and stay, and a change of clothes. Very purple, very Mafia clothes. She's basically his best friend, and he kinda followers her around a lot. *Sam Daily: Jack's brother. Beefcake. Nervous, grumpy. It's pretty cute. Claud likes him, and he kinda ships it. Also sold him a poster of Rémi d'Aubigne, when he came into possession of them. *Harold Brown: For some reason, Frank spends way too much time spying on this guy. Especially considering he kicked Frank's ass and left him in a dumpster. Rude. *Frankie Valentine: Well, he seems wary of Frank, but Frank thinks he's cool. The UG *Steve-O-Rizzle: High-fived that guy! *JaeSun Park: Introduced as the last guy to join the band Frank's haphazardly strung together (recommended dragged courtesy of Jack); he doesn't know him too well, but he's going to be their drummer! He's uh, working on that. Frank's starting to ship Sunny and Jack hardcore. Roller Banditos *Bit: Keeps feeling him up for his tattoo, help. Squares *Claud: CUTE. Also there was that one time, when they first met. There was a lot of kissing. And uh. But he complimented him on his tattoo afterward s? Frank likens Claud to Kaylee from Firefly (and to prove it, convinced Claud and Jack Jack's brothers to marathon it with him). He finds him equal parts incredibly cute, and chill. And liberal. He throws Frank for a loop sometimes. A lot of times. 'Recent Events' *Came into possession of the Old Maid. Lost the Old Maid to Bit. *Came into possession of a whackton of vintage promotional material (promo posters, portrait shots, high quality stills and news shots) for old ballet productions, specifically featuring Rémi d'Aubigne. He managed to sell it all off on the street; he made a heafty profit. *Started a band with Claud, Jack and Sunny. And sometimes Cross and Alan? They haven't worked out the details yet. Soundtrack * Trip to Durrow * Call My Name (And I'll Be There) - Jennifer Cihi * Only A Memory Away - Shandi Sinnamon * Invisible Man - Queen * Pompeii - Bastille 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a mystery tattoo *Is bidialectal, but keeps it on the down-low *Also turns out he loves Sailormoon *Playlist in the works *Is in a band Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos Category:Frank